A Trial Separation
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Sirius and Setsuna Black are having marital issues, but when things come to a head and Sirius suggests a divorce. Will their 4 children be able to sort out their differences long enough for them to get their parents back together before the trial separati
1. Visiting

A Trial Separation 

A/N: What can I say? I've had an inspiration filled week.

Summary: Sirius and Setsuna Black are having marital issues, but when things come to a head and Sirius suggests a divorce. Will their 4 children be able to sort out their differences long enough for them to get their parents back together before the trial separation is over?

Family Trees

Sirius Black=Setsuna Meioh

James-17

Remus-16

Setsuko-15

Severus-14

Remus Lupin=Arabella Figg

Sirius-17

Lily-16

Romulus-15

Wufei Chang=Virignia Weasley

Simon -16

Simone-16 (twins)

Winnie-14

Draco Malfoy=Rei Hino

Akio-17

Chryseis-15

Roen-14

Orion Malfoy=Michiru Kaioh

Lucas-19

Narcissa-17

Mia-16

Setsuna-15

Haruka-14

Heero Yuy=Blaise Zabini (f)

Xander-17

Katarina-15

Odin-14

Note: Auish side fic to TEI and YLINF

**Outers Mansion**

"You're sure you have everything?" asked Setsuna.

"Yes, Mum." Replied Setsuko.

"You know you don't have to go, there's still time to call and cancel." Her mother Setsuna Black soon-to-be-Meioh-again said.

"Yes, Mum I know. I want to go, it'll only be for a few weeks. You deserve some alone time. Now that we're all out of the house you can finally throw a wild party."

/If I the plan works that party will be to celebrate Mum and Dad not getting a divorce/ thought Setsuko determinedly.

"Sure I will," Replied her mother. "you're sure you can floo there by yourself?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Alright, say hi to the boys for me."

"I will, Mum." Said Setsuko as she grabbed her bags and a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fire she shouted, "Lupin Lodge!"

**Lupin Lodge**

Sirius rushed around the house in a frenzy. Cleaning one trinket just to stop half way and clean another. Today Setsuko was coming for a visit. Everything had to be perfect. Well as perfect as anything could be in a house with five teenage boys living in it. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just his daughter. His daughter who probably hated him because he had left. He knew he would have hated himself, if his dad had left his mother taking his brother with him. Ok now he was just confusing himself.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out "Dad? Uncle Remus? Auntie Arabella?"

Sirius immediately rushed to the living room, "I'm coming." He all but shouted. When he arrived he saw that Setsuko seemed to have shot up a couple of inches since he last saw her. He crushed her in a big bear hug, "Um... Dad, I can't breathe." Came the muffled voice of his only daughter. "Oops, sorry love. Stand back and let me have a look at you. You've grown up in a couple months. How tall're you now?"

"I'm 5'6, Dad."

"Oh, pretty soon you'll be taller than me."

Setsuko rolled her eyes at this and said, "Dad, where am I staying?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Come this way." He said leading her up a flight of stairs "You'll be sharing a room with Lily by the way." He led her through a hallway finally stopping at a door with police tape and "beware of dog" signs all over it. Sirius knocked on the door and shouted to be heard over the loud music blaring. "Lil, open up! It's Uncle Sirius, Setsuko just got here!"

The music was lowered, but not turned off. Lily Lupin opened the door. "Setsuko!" she squealed and ran to give her a hug. Sirius barely had time to dodge this hug attack. "What no, hug for me?" he said mock hurt. Lily just rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair in a way that was strangely reminiscent of James Potter.

"Where is everybody?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"Mum and Dad went grocery shopping, Romulus is at the library, James and Sirius are at a muggle shopping mall. Remus was muttering something about getting a new CD so he's probably with them. Sev's probably over at Winnie's. The boys will all come back around dinner, Mum and Dad earlier than that."

"How did you remember all that?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Someone has to keep track of you people and I'm the only one who can." Lily said.

"More like the only one who will." Muttered Sirius to Setsuko. She smiled.

"What was that?" asked Lily sharply.

"Nothing." Sirius said innocently.

Lily glared, but was distracted by Arabella's shouting outside. "Let us in, you lazy buggers. Remus forgot his keys, again."

Lily rolled her eyes yet again and rushed downstairs.

"Setsuko, if you need anything. Feel free to ask. I'm right down the hall." He said before he too left. Setsuko just shook her head and began to unpack.

**Lupin Lodge, Kitchen**

By the time Sirius had gotten downstairs Remus and Arabella were already in the kitchen unpacking groceries and Lily was in the living room watching the telly.

"Need any help?" he asked upon entering the kitchen. "Nope." Arabella replied closing a cabinet.

"How goes the settling in?" asked Remus.

"Fine, it's just that I feel so nervous around her. She's my daughter for crying out loud! I shouldn't be nervous."

"Maybe it's because you haven't seen her in a while." Suggested Remus mildly.

Arabella never one to beat around the bush, said "Maybe it's because you're afraid that if you don't treat her right that she'll tell Setsuna on you."

Sirius made a face at this and said, "I like Remus' better."

"You would. Coward." She replied as she hopped up on the kitchen counter with a pint of strawberry ice cream in hand.

**Lupin Lodge, Living Room**

Lily shook her head. The adults in this house really didn't know how to keep a conversation private. She hoped that Uncle Sirius wasn't cooking tonight. She was still digesting the "lasagna" he had made and that had been three weeks ago. Maybe Sev would cook tonight, he always made the best miso soup. And with that thought Lily turned back to her show.

**Lupin Lodge, The Hallway Outside of the Kitchen**

Setsuko shook her head, these people needed to learn the value of indoor voices. Her plan would never work of Dad was afraid of talking to her.

**Grand Shopping Plaza, Food Court**

Remus (the younger) shook his head as yet another muggle girl shot down Sirius (younger) You'd think by the twentieth one he'd realize these girls weren't interested. James however was slightly more observant, so he had stopped at his fifteenth. Remus checked his watch and sighed, they would be lucky if Sirius remembered to stop for dinner. Setsuko was supposed to be coming today.

"What's up, little brother?"

"James, what time is it?"

"Um.., dinner time?"

"Exactly, and who was supposed to be coming today?" he asked slowly.

"Um...I give up?"

"Setsuko. Setsuko was supposed to be coming today."

As realization dawned on him, he shouted "Oi, Sirius, get your fat arse over here! We are so dead!"

Sirius looking up, "What the hell's your problem Jamie? I was about to get a date."

"Never mind that. Do you know what time we were supposed to be home? Setsuko's coming today."

"Shit! Come on, we might be able to make it in time for dessert."

Remus rolled his eyes, at the rate Sirius drove they might be early.

**Chang Residence**

Severus looked up from getting his ass kicked by Winnie in _Mortal Combat, _when he looked at the cursed. "Fuck. I am so dead." Winnie, looking up at the clock as well, said "Today was the day Setsuko was supposed to be coming, right?" Sev only nodded. "Go." She said pushing him into the fireplace.

**Library, Sci-fi section**

Romulus was how you say, erm... busy, with Katarina Yuy, in the Sci-fi section in the back of the library. Their relationship was kind of a secret. They usually met here because no one used the library. Well not this library anyway. This was convenient until they got back to Hogwarts, it was less of a hassle this way, her father and brothers wouldn't kill him, and his father wouldn't make him stop going dates with her because he had hid the relationship from him.

Plus the library was the place where everyone expected him to be anyway, it was so irritating to be asked out on dates so girls could ask him to do their History of Magic essays, Kat never did that, most of the time it was him copying her homework, anyway.

He preferred it this way, so he could have her to himself. When they took a break for air, he happened to look at the clock and swore. Looking up Katarina asked "What is it?"

"I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. You know how my dad is about punctuality." "Well, then you're screwed." Giving him another kiss, "Go, I have to be getting home."

**END**

Well that's it for now. The timing for this story totally sucks. I haven't even finished the others.


	2. Dinner and Discussions

Hello it's me again. I know I have zero reviews but for once I'm not writing for reviews I'm writing this because I need to get it out of my head.

Family Trees

Harry Potter=Ami Mizuno

Alexa-17

Arabella-16

David-15

Alec-14

**Lupin Lodge **

"How come none of them are here yet?" asked Sirius agitatedly. Arabella looked up from setting the table, "They probably forgot." Lily rolled her eyes, "If I know Si he's probably off chasing skirts with James." "You're probably right." Said Remus.

There was a sudden commotion in the living room as a door slammed and thuds were heard. Sirius walked into the living room with Lily, Remus, and Setsuko not far behind.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Sirius shouted. The boys winced and looked up.

Arabella, coming in from the kitchen, decided to intervene before Sirius blew up.

"Come on, hurry up! The soup is getting cold." The boys glad for the distraction, quickly trooped into the dining room. Lily and Remus followed. "Dad, you heard Auntie let's go eat." Said Setsuko. "Right." Was all Sirius said before letting Setsuko drag him to the dining room. Slipping into a seat next to Remus (the older) he watched as Setsuko sat between Sirius (the younger) and Romulus. His attention was diverted when Arabella started serving soup.

When Setsuko had settled into her seat she turned to Romulus and said, "Loony Lupin, long time no see." Romulus replied with,

"Bitchy Black, now all we need is Mad Malfoy and Prissy Potter and our Dream Team will be complete." James hearing the exchange rolled his eyes. His sister could be so weird.

The rest of the meal continued without event, Setsuko got up to help Arabella with the dishes, when she came back she found a muggle whoopee cushion on her seat. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up, and threw it on Sirius's (younger) plate, "Nice try."

Remus (younger) rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Moron."

Lily hearing his remark said, "I know, right."

(A/N: Since I'm tired of writing 'younger' I'm going to call the kids Rem, Si, and Sev when they are in the presence of their namesakes)

**Lupin Lodge, Backyard**

"Hey, Remus," said Setsuko as they watched the fireflies dance outside in the light of a few tiki torches. "Yes?"

"Do you want to help me get Mum and Dad back together?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, Sev and James do too. Sirius and Lily and Romulus are going to help too."

"Really?"

"Duh. What did you think that you were going to have to do everything one your own? Please, we all know I'm the real strategist around here."

"If you're the real strategist around here, then why do you need me?"

"I need you because, you're the planner. You come up with plans and I make sure they execute smoothly."

Setsuko rolled her eyes at this, "Whatever."

"We need to work fast."

"Why?"

"Because, I think Dad has been thinking about going on a date with a woman he met at a pub. He's been going back there once or twice a week, just to see her."

"What?! You couldn't have told me this, before I came here."

"Dad would have overheard me on the phone and told Mum who would have figured out that the only reason you're here is to get them back together."

"Sure, if you say so. Shouldn't we like call a meeting or something?"

"Probably."

"Then call it."

"Why don't you call it?"

"I can't because only Sev ad Lily would come, because James and Si don't take me seriously. Not a word about the pun."

"So I'm the neutral party here."

"Duh."

"Fine I'll go talk to James and Si. That means you have to talk to Sev and Romie."

"Alright, just go." She said shoving him toward the house.

"I'm going, I'm going. Keep your shirt on."

Once Remus was gone, Setsuko looked up to the sky and hoped the plan would work before going back inside.

**END **

Not up to my usual par but hey, this is more like a filler chappie, anyways.


	3. Agreements

A Trial Separation by Jasmine Starlight

Chapter 3

Orion Malfoy/Michiru Kaioh

Lucas-19

Narcissa-17

Mia-16

Setsuna-15

Haruka-14 (m)

Duo Maxwell/Parvati Patil

Shiva-17

Helen-16

Rahul-15

Anjali-12

Sanjana-10

Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson

Jake-18

Albert-16

Alison-15

Mark-13

**Agreements**

Remus took a deep breath before entering the room James and he shared. James and Sirius seemed to be in deep conversation about something. Remus brightened maybe half of his work was done for him. Then he heard snatches of the conversation.

"No way. She has a flat chest."

"So?"

How the hell was he supposed the broach this conversation? Remus sighed the only way was to trick James into helping. Here goes nothing...

The two boys looked up as he entered, "Hey, bro. Has Dad cooled off yet?" his brother asked. "Why? You need money don't you?" he replied.

"Why Remus I'm shocked that you think so lowly of me." Said James dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Jamesie. He's known you for too long." said Sirius.

Then Remus had a thought, a devious one but hey, he wasn't best friends with Mia Malfoy and Helen Maxwell and Albert Weasley and Peter Goyle for nothing.

"So, have you guys heard?" he asked indifferently.

"Heard what?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," he said innocently. "It's just that Dad has a girlfriend now."

"WHAT?!" bellowed James, he got up and began to pace the room angrily. "When did this happen?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Oh, just recently." Remus said calmly.

"Why the fuck does Dad need a girlfriend?" James asked or rather shouted.

"Chill, Jim. Rem obviously has something else to say." said Sirius curiously.

"What are you waiting for, Christmas? Talk." said James annoyedly.

_The things I do for love. Mum you owe me a car, no a house with a hot tub._ "Well the timing is perfect. Seeing as the trial separation is almost over."

"What?!" James shouted again.

"You know James, it would be helpful if I kept my hearing until I'm 30!" Remus shouted back.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Anyway, before I was interrupted, Setsuko came so she could get them back together. She wants to know if you guys are in or not." finished Remus annoyedly.

"Of course we're in you daft moron!" exclaimed James.

"Gee, James I didn't know you could read my mind." said Sirius sarcastically.

James glared, "Alright, alright. I'm in." he said hastily.

"Good." replied James.

_Well that was easy, I only almost lost my hearing. I wonder how Suko's doing..._

**LILY**

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay."

"Really? You don't want anything in return."

"No. Your practically family, and a very good friend, I'll do it if you fix me up with someone."

"I knew it."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry."

"Have you talked to Romie or Sev yet?"

"No."

"Come on, your parents aren't getting any younger."

Setsuko just sighed and followed Lily downstairs.

**Lupin Lodge, Living Room**

Romulus should have noticed something was wrong when his sister entered a room without bumping into furniture. Flicking off the TV he stared at them expectantly.

"So." said Setsuko.

"What is it?" asked Romulus.

"Sev knows what this is about, I hope." said Lily.

"I do?" said Severus confusedly.

"Sev, the trial separation is over."

"What!? I thought we had more time."

"Well we don't." said Lily tactlessly.

"So are you guys in or not?" asked Setsuko.

"I'm in." said Severus.

Setsuko rolled her eyes, "I knew that already I was asking about Romulus."

"Why not?"

"Good."

**END**

A/N: Finally some progress! I know I kind of forgot about this story but I'm back.


	4. Questions

A Trial Separation by Jasmine Starlight

A/N: It has been a long time hasn't it? Gomen ne. On with the show.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**QUESTIONS**

"So, Remus, who's this woman Dad's been seeing?" asked James tensely.

"I dunno, she is kind of slutty, though."

"What else do you know?" he asked again.

"She's blonde?"

"You're not even sure?" asked Lily skeptically.

"Hey, she could be hiding a weave for all we know." said Remus defensively.

"Whatever. How are we supposed to get Mum and Dad back together? They barely talk to each other as it is." said James.

"Don't worry about it. Romie and Setsuko are working on it."

**Lupin Lodge, Den**

"This is the best we got?" Setsuko asked.

"For now." replied Romulus tersely.

"They're not going to like this."

"Well, let's go bear some bad news, shall we?"

**Lupin Lodge, Basement**

Sirius stared at his best friend's sister and his brother suspiciously. They were hiding something.

Romulus fidgeted, Setsuko kicked him in the shin, "What?"

"Tell them." she muttered angrily.

"Why do I have to tell them?" he argued in a hushed voice.

"Because, if you don't I'll your brother about the time when you lost that bet and-" Romulus cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Alright I'll tell them." he whispered, taking his hand away just as Setsuko was about to bite him.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Severus.

"Well, the plan is, one of us has to fake a disease and or injury." he said quickly.

"That's the best you came up with?" asked Sirius.

"I'm sorry did you want to contribute?" asked Romulus sarcastically.

"Ouch." said Lily.

"So, who's faking sick?" asked Severus.

Setsuko and Romulus looked at each other, then at Lily, Sirius, Severus, and James respectively.

It was Setsuko who took the plunge, "All of us."

"Why?" asked James.

"Because, then Dad will have to send some of us to Mum, then we can work on Mum and Dad at the same time." said Setsuko.

"We should let Mum and Dad in on this." said Lily speculatively.

"How are we going to pull that off?" asked Sirius.

"Your idea, your plan." said Romulus.

Lily glared, "What? Did you think that after this brilliant scheme we would have any other great ideas?" he said sneeringly.

Remus sighed, "The best way would be to ask them directly."

"We should probably work on them separately." said Severus thoughtfully.

"So, who gets who?" asked James.

"Well, Lily and I should probably wear down Uncle Remus. So, you guys get Auntie Arabella." said Setsuko.

"Nuh-uh. We get Dad and you get Mum." said Sirius forcefully.

"No way, can you imagine how that conversation would go? He'll think you're off your rocker." said Lily.

"She has a point there." said Romulus.

"Shut up." Sirius told him.

"Whatever, let's get to work." said Severus in a business like manner.

"Sure, why not?" said James.

**Lupin Lodge, Kitchen**

The boys, oddly enough had found Arabella in the kitchen, baking. Romulus blinked, that was new.

Arabella didn't take notice of the boys entrance, if she did she showed no sign of it.

"Hi, Mum." said Sirius cheerfully.

"Hi, Sirius." said Arabella distractedly.

Retreating back to the crowd huddled at the entrance of the kitchen he whispered, "What now?" There was a collective shrug before Remus was shoved forward.

"Hullo, Remus, hand me that baking sheet will you?" said Arabella distractedly.

Handing her the aforementioned sheet, Remus wondered how one would go about asking this.

"Is there something you wanted, dear?" asked Arabella absently, searching for her spatula, "Aha! Got you, you little bugger!"

"Um, actually, I wanted to ask what you know about Dad's girlfriend?" he said nervously.

"Girlfriend? Oh, that woman he's been seeing, they're not that serious. Why do you ask?"

"Um, Sev knows, tell her Sev." said Remus pulling Severus forward.

Severus, being put on the spotlight, eloquently said. "Guh."

"Mmm. That's great Sev." she replied distractedly.

"How do expect to get anywhere with that?" hissed Remus.

"How should I know? You're the one with the plans." he hissed back.

"You still haven't wowed me with why you need me." pointed out Arabella helpfully.

"Right." said Remus.

Out of nowhere James began chirping to fill the awkward silence. "Chirp. Chirp. Chirp."

He was the object of many "What the fuck is wrong with you!" glances.

Romulus just sighed, and said resignedly, as he stepped forward, "We have all come to the brilliant conclusion that the trial separation between our dear aunt and uncle is almost over and wish to assist them in getting them back together." proving that he did have some of Arabella's genes thank-you-very-much.

Arabella blinked, "You're serious about this?"

"No, I'm Sirius." said Sirius half-heartedly.

"That joke wasn't funny the first five hundred million times I heard it and it's not funny now." said Arabella.

"Whatever. That's great, are you going to help or not?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"How do you know that they even want to get back together?" she asked decisively.

"How do you not know they want to get back together?" countered Romulus.

"Touché." remarked Arabella lightly.

"You still haven't answered our question, Auntie." said Remus gravely.

"Alright, I'm in, but only if you have proof that they want to get back together." she said putting a hand up.

"Like a tape or something?" asked Sirius quizzically.

"Whatever you can get." she said. "Now, have you told Remus about this yet?"

**Lupin Lodge, Den**

Remus hummed lightly to himself as he skimmed over the Prophet, his reverie was interrupted by the scuffling at the door.

Without looking up he knew who it was, "What did you need Lily?" he asked.

"What makes you think that I need something, Dad?" asked Lily nervously.

"Hmmm, because you're just standing there."

There was a briefly whispered argument 

"He's your dad!"

"This is your family issue!"

"You agreed to help!"

"You agreed to fix me up!"

"What's your point!"

Lily was dragged forward by Setsuko and who then jerked back and exited the room.

Remus was hard pressed to ignore that exchange, but unfortunately Lily started a tenuous conversation that required his attention.

"So, Dad, how are things?"

"Like what things?" he responded wearily.

"You know. **Things**." replied she evasively.

"Like what?" asked Remus suspiciously.

"Things!" exclaimed Lily.

"Is this a trick to get me to take you to Hot Topic again?" asked Remus distrustfully.

"Didn't work on Mum." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Remus sharply.

"Nothing," she said innocently, "Do you still not know what I am talking about?" she asked wearily.

"Yes." replied Remus irritatedly.

"IwantedtoknowhowUncleSiriusandAuntSetsunaaredoing." She said quickly.

"Huh?" asked Remus.

"Setsuko, help me out here." bellowed Lily.

There was no reply, and Lily was left standing in her father's study, waiting for the awkward silence to pass.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Constantly waiting.

**END**

Here you are Puu, this is a good week for updating.


End file.
